


Optimism

by holmes221b



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Language, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A corpse took a liking to my legs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Optimism

"Shit!" Hawke exclaimed as she dodged a particularly skilled corpse's blade. "You're dead, you're not supposed to be good at fighting the living."

"I think you misunderstand why people resurrect the dead in these situations, Hawke," Anders remarked, freezing a corpse with a blast from his staff.

"Details, Anders," Hawke insisted dismissively as she slammed her own staff down on the corpse's shoulder, dislodging its sword arm from its body. "Gross details."

Aveline muttered an oath under her breath as she decapitated the now one-armed corpse with a swing of her sword.

"Anyone need healing?" Anders asked.

"I'm good, Blondie," Varric assured the Warden.

"Nothing serious, Anders," Aveline added, not wanting the mage to worry about her.

Anders turned to Hawke.

"I'm fine," she assured him before he could open his mouth to ask her anything.

He narrowed his eyes.

"I promised Merrill that you'd come back home in one piece, Hawke," Anders stated. "And you are a terrible liar."

Hawke sighed.

"One of the corpses got me in the leg, but it's nothing serious," she insisted.

"Your leg is soaked in your own blood," Varric pointed out.

* * *

 

"Ma vehnan, are you okay?" Merrill asked, watching her beloved human struggle up the stairs.

"A corpse took a liking to my legs," Hawke replied, gesturing to Merrill that she didn't need any assistance.

Merrill either did not understand the gesture or just outright ignored it, coming down the stairs to help Hawke.

"Does Anders know?" the Dalish mage asked as she helped Hawke up the stairs.

"Yeah, he knows," Hawke confirmed, "It's not bad enough to warrant magic, so he applied a poultice to the wound."

"Let me take a look," Merrill requested as she helped Hawke limp the rest of the way to their bedroom. "I know a little healing magic."

Hawke smiled.

"I'm glad one of us does, I'm a terrible healer," she observed.

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true," Merrill objected.

"Just ask Anders, he's tried to teach me," Hawke remarked.

"Ma vehnan, there is nothing you can't do if you want to do it, you're...well, you are _you_ ," Merrill declared emphatically.

Hawke shook her head.

"Merrill...I am not some all-powerful deity. I am mortal," Hawke stated.

"I know," Merrill assured her. "But that doesn't mean you can't be unstoppable."

Hawke kissed Merrill on the cheek.

"Your optimism, Merrill, keeps me going," she declared, "Whatever it is you do to stay so optimistic, it's very effective."


End file.
